La historia de un soldado retirado
by Creppess
Summary: Levi Rivaille, es hijo de un coronel y esta luchando por su país en Alemania, pero se encuentra con tres niños. Esto cambiará su vida.
1. Inicio

Todo pasaba a cámara lenta, parecía que todos los terremotos del mundo se habían juntado bajo sus pies. Los gritos resonaban en sus oídos al igual que las balas perdidas.

''No hay peor castigo que la guerra''

Aquello es lo que le dijo su madre antes de marchar, era tradición familiar servir a la patria. La familia Rivaille era fiel a las normas. Pero Levi no encontraba sentido a lo que estaba haciendo.

Silencio

La sexta ronda había acabado. Francia se enfrentaba a Alemania en territorio enemigo.

— ¡RIVAILLE, A RECONOCIMIENTO!

''_Lo que faltaba…'' _se levantó con pesar. Tenía tierra y cenizas por todos lados. Se reunió con un pequeño grupo formado por tres miembros. Salieron del fuerte formado por sacos de arena agujereados.

Nada más salir hay cuerpos, algunos se identificaban, otros caían en el olvido.

El campamento de los alemanes había sido tomado, así que se habían retirado a un pequeño pueblo casi deshabitado. Allí se había librado el sexto asalto, y dentro de poco habría un séptimo.

Rivaille enfiló su arma contra la ventana de una casa. — ¿Qué pasa? — le susurró un compañero.

— Hay alguien. — Levi se asomó a la casa lentamente. — Falsa alarma…

— No me pegues esos sustos…

— Voy a ir por aquí, así acabaremos antes.

— ¡Pero es muy peligroso! — Levi ignoró las voces y continuó por el sentido contrario.

Las casas estaban destrozadas, ventanas rotas, puertas arrancadas, balas en las paredes y cuerpos…

En el camino habían casas tanto a la derecha como a la izquierda y algún que otro pasillo entre ellas, miles de personas estaban en el suelo frías en inmóviles. _''Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido''_.

—…

Una aguda voz resonó por la zona muerta. — ¿Hola? —Nadie contestó. Rivaille sacó una pistola y la cargó, volvió a escuchar aquella voz. — No quiero…hacerte daño — Dijo en su medio alemán, pero no hubo respuesta, continuó caminando, todo estaba muerto. — ¿Hooolaaaa? — se escuchó un pequeño llanto. Corrió hasta el final del pueblo, solo habían dos casas, la de la derecha estaba llena de agujeros de bala y ensangrentada.

La otra estaba destrozada, había ladrillos por todas partes y una persona atrapada entre estos, parecía una mujer joven. Esas eran las dos últimas casas de la zona, se podía ver el extenso bosque con esos altos y finos árboles alemanes.

Rivaille se acercó a la mujer, sus caderas estaban atrapadas en los escombros y posiblemente destrozadas, tenía los brazos agarrados al pecho con fuerza, posiblemente estuviese entrando en hipotermia.

—…_aaa… _— Levi apuntó a la mujer con la pistola y retrocedió unos pasos — _ay…_ — hablaba en suspiros, el joven no podía entender el alemán. Con lentitud guardó el arma y se acercó a la herida.

— ¿Bien estar? — preguntó Rivaille en su alemán, la mujer le miró con ojos aterrados y llenos de lágrimas.

— _Bitte… bitte nicht töten… bitten… nicht töten… bitte_ — El joven miró a la mujer sin saber que le decía.

— No entiendo, no…

— _¿No? gracias, gracias _— Rivaille no entendía que pasaba pero la mujer estaba sonriendo — _Kinder…_

— ¿Kinder?

— _Nehmen Sie… sie weg_ — La mujer separó un poco sus brazos — _Kinder, sie weg _— El alma del chico cayó a sus pies, entre los finos brazos de la mujer habían tres pequeñas cabezas. Se arrodilló, los bebés dormían tranquilamente. — _Por favor…_

— No puedo… — los ojos de la chica iban perdiendo la luz—… — Rivaille miró a los niños, eran tres; dos niños, uno moreno y otro rubio, también una niña, esta parecía oriental.

Con cuidado cogió a los bebes, el rubio se apoyó en su brazo derecho, el moreno agarraba su pecho y la niñita se acurrucaba en su debajo del brazo izquierdo. Tenían una pulsera con su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

— _Gracias, muchas gracias _— los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas. Levi cogió a los niños con un brazo y con el otro retiró algunas piedras que estaban encima de la mujer, esta le miraba. Rivaille conocía aquella mirada, bacía, sin esperanza… — _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— Levi, Levi Rivaille.

— _Levi... yo soy Carla Jäeger_.

— Por favor, hablar no mucho.

— _Hablas fatal_ — una sonrisa cálida y tierna se dibujó en el rostro de Carla, pero a la vez sus ojos estaban llorando. El muchacho siguió quitando piedras hasta que pudo ver la cadera de la mujer retorcida y rota, el sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la nuca y el vómito amenazaba con salir.

Da igual cuantos muertos hubiera visto, él se ''tranquilizaba'' pensando en que ya habían dejado de sufrir, pero este caso era diferente. Tenía delante a una persona viva a la que no podía ayudar y que dentro de poco iba a morir. Cogió la pistola y miró a la mujer.

— _Levi ¿por qué lloras?_

— …

— _No estés triste_

— _¡…! _ — El nauseabundo olor a pólvora, ese horrendo estruendo y los llantos de los bebes dieron lugar a la pesadilla del cabo Rivaille.


	2. Desertor

El joven acababa de entrar en las paredes de los sacos de arena y piedras, cuando:

— **¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!? — **El general golpeó la cara de Levi con la palma abierta, los bebés que sostenía el muchacho entre sus brazos empezaron a llorar **— ¡¿A QUÉ COÑO VIENE ESTO!? ¡ES EL ENEMIGO, TENDRÍAS QUE MATARLO!**

— Mi general, puede que no sean alemanes…

— **¿¡CÓMO QUÉ ''PUEDE QUE NO SEAN ALEMANES''?! ¡SI ESTÁN EN ALEMANIA SON ALEMANES!**

— Pero la chica es asiática, así que ellos no tien-

— **¡ME DA IGUAAAL! ¡DESHAZTE DE ELLOS!**

— No puedo

— **¡¿NO PUEDES?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS DESOBEDECIENDO!? **

—… sí

— **¡MENUDO GILIPOLLAS! ¡TRAICIONANDO A SU PATRIA POR UN PUÑADO DE CRÍOS DEL DIABLO!** — el general golpeó otra vez la cara del muchacho — **¡FUERA DE MI VISTA, Y SACAD A ESOS CRÍOS DE AQUÍ! **— unos soldados le agarraron de los brazos y una mujer le arrebató los niños, le pusieron de rodillas mientras recibía golpes y burlas de todo aquel que pasaba.

Tenía todo el estómago lleno de moratones, al igual que su cara, le había dislocado el brazo derecho y no sentía las piernas. De golpe todo se puso oscuro.

Solo podía oír el sonido de un caballo trotando y disparos, muchos. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba encima de un caballo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de una mujer y sentía una extraña presión en su espalda. Levantó la vista, pudo ver a su antiguo escuadrón cabalgando detrás de él, alejándose del campamento francés.

Llegaron a la boca del bosque, Levi pudo reconocer fugazmente la silueta de Carla, estuvieron trotando durante un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron al centro del bosque.

— Las manos muertas acaban aquí — dijo Petra, poco a poco Rivaille bajó del caballo, los niños estaban dentro de una mochila en su espalda, ahora entendía porque sentía que le tiraban. Hizo una pequeña inclinación mientras se mordía la lengua para reprimir un grito de dolor.

— Gracias — dicho esto continuó en línea recta.

* * *

Levi encontró un gran árbol que tenía una parte hueca y estaba cerca de un río. Cuando se sentó dio la vuelta a la mochila y sacó a los niños y se estiró lentamente, el tronco era exactamente de su estatura o un poco menos.

Cuando los bebés estuvieron fuera Misaka cogió aire y suspiró. Los pobres tendrían que estar ahí muy agobiados.

Poco a poco fue cayendo la noche, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y parecía que iba a llover, Rivaille se quitó la chaqueta y envolvió a los bebés, estos dejaron de tiritar al instante.

A la mañana siguiente sus moratones habían empeorado, no podía mover las piernas ni los brazos, los bebés dormía tranquilamente apoyados en su pecho.

El joven tiritaba de frío, no había pasado una buena noche, pero tampoco se podía quejar. Escuchó un ruido de fuera, no le dio mucha importancia, seguro que era algún conejo, volvió a cerrar los ojos pero algo frío tocó su pierna.

No podía moverse, no le salía la voz, cerró los ojos aún con más fuerza esperando a que algo le picase o mordiese, pero no pasó nada.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, seguro que había sido una hoja, pero se encontró con una mano, grande, blanca y unos ojos azules cielo mirándole fijamente.

Su corazón dejó de latir, alemanes, un escuadrón entero, con caballos y armados. El alemán dijo algo, no respondió, no entendía nada y el miedo le había invadido por completo.

Escuchó un estruendo y algo romperse, el árbol en el que estaba refugiado cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto su escondite. Los alemanes se acercaron al instante y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Levi, con su brazo bueno, agarró fuertemente a los niños. Dos soldados cogieron al francés por los pies y otro por los hombros.

Cuando tocaron su hombro derecho la visión del joven empezó a aclararse y a oscurecerse continuamente, veía manchas negras y a veces colores, también tenía ganas de vomitar.

De golpe sintió como su pecho se quedaba frío, vio como las grandes manos de un alemán se llevaba a los niños, intentó enderezarse un poco, pero solo consiguió dolor y que el enemigo desenfundara sus armas.

Los soldados empezaron a montarse en sus caballos, ataron de manos a pies al francés y lo sentaron en un caballo.


	3. Huída

Tenía frío y sueño, el caballo andaba tranquilamente balanceándolo. Sus ojos se iban cerrando y la cabeza le pesaba. El frío se le iba pasando y dejaba de sentir dolor. No podía más. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo.

* * *

Un molesto pitido le despertó, algo le rodeaba la boca y la nariz, podía escuchar su respiración. Abrió los ojos, estaba oscuro ¿seguía en el bosque?...

No, estaba todo muy tranquilo y silencioso, demasiado. Empezó a incorporarse lentamente, pero algo le pinchó en la muñeca. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda vio una ventana por la que entraban puntitos de luz difuminados.

Esperó un rato hasta que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad y volvió a mirar aquel lugar. Era una habitación de hospital pequeña, Levi estaba enchufado a una máquina y tenía un respirador. De inmediato se quitó aquello de la boca y las agujas que tenía en los brazos.

Su visión empezó a ponerse borrosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas… el francés se quedó mirando fijamente a los pies de la cama. Había una puerta, pero dentro de ella… algo se movía.

Con cuidado intentó soltarse de aquello que le ataba a la cama, pero solo consiguió hacerse más daño.

No podía liberar la mano y para colmo le estaba empezando a doler todo el cuerpo, la cosa que había dentro de la habitación empezó a moverse más rápido. Levi empezó a ponerse nervioso.

La máquina a la que estaba enchufado empezó a pitar cada vez más seguido, aquella sombra se paró en seco y empezó a acercarse a la puerta, tenía algo en las manos ¿un cuchillo?

Los pitidos taladraban el oído del joven, de pronto una gran luz le cegó, se cubrió intentó cubrir los ojos con los brazos, pero solo consiguió hacerse más daño y soltar un gemido.

Pasos acompañados de palabras incomprensibles llenaron la habitación, eran varias voces y de ambos sexos.

Cuando se destapó encontró a un par de sombras mirándole fijamente.

— Estirar, estirar — Dijo alguien en francés, Levi se quedó inmóvil mirando fijamente a las sombras. Una sombra más grande le empotró en la cama y le puso el respirador otra vez. Los ojos se le cerraban y las fuerzas se le iban…

* * *

— ¿Dónde están?

— ¡Argh!...

Así amaneció el primer día de Levi Rivaille en el cuartel general de los alemanes; atado a una cama mientras le golpeaban en las heridas más profundas que tenía.

— Te lo volveré a preguntar — dijo con tono amenazante el general de ojos bicolor — ¿Dónde están?

—… — con un rápido chasquido de dedos un cadete golpeó el estómago del francés — ¡Aah…mg! — Levi escupió en el zapato de su interrogador, este se levantó y agarró del cuello a Levi hasta que el muchacho empezó a ponerse blanco.

— Te voy a dar una oportunidad antes de que despellejemos a los niños que llevabas contigo — el general alemán soltó el cuello de Rivaille.

—…cabrón ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER!

— No me hables así

— ¡ahg…! — una mancha de sangre apareció en los vendajes de su torso.

— Tienes hasta esta mediodía para decírmelo — todos los soldados y el general salieron de la habitación, una enfermera se acercó a Levi y lo curó.

— Mi muñeca… — susurró el francés a una enfermera.

— Todo bien, todo bien — la mujer le desató la esposa y vendó la muñeca del muchacho — Todo bien ¿sí?

— Sí — Rivaille se sentó lentamente de la cama.

— No, no, no, no, pronto, tumbar ¡¿?! — con un rápido movimiento él besó la mejilla de la enfermera y salió de aquella habitación, la joven anonadada intentó ir tras él, pero tenía su muñeca atada a la cama.

Levi Rivaille salió al pasillo, definitivamente era un hospital, fue abriendo y cerrando puertas como un loco, allí solo había alemanes heridos, muertos o habitaciones cerradas.

Descubrió unas escaleras que subían, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr, a pesar de que le dolía la pierna. Había otro pasillo, volvió a revisar las habitaciones, nada. Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido escuchó un llanto, el llanto de Armin.

Buscó, y buscó hasta que abrió una habitación en la que había una chica morena de unos catorce años con unas gafas enormes que jugaba con tres lindos bebés. Entró en la habitación y cogió a los niños.

La muchacha le miraba sonriente sin hacer nada, por un momento Levi dudó, pero se dio la vuelta. Justo cuando estaba convencido de que iba a salir su cuerpo cocó contra un gran armario rubio.

Aquel soldado le cogió del cuello a Levi mientras hablaba en alemán, el francés no supo si estaba hablando normal o enfadado. La chica morena le quitó los niños de los brazos.

Le faltaba aire, no era capaz de respirar apenas, vio una pistola en las caderas del contrario, ''_mata antes de que te maten'' _la voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza _''los más nobles duran poco''. _Sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a patalear.

El alemán le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla y lo soltó de golpe, en ese momento Rivaille cogió la pistola y apunto… un olor nauseabundo, llantos, su corazón retumbando en el pecho.

El cuerpo cayendo a sus pies, el vómito amenazaba con salir, se sentía mareado y cansado.

Pasos, resonaban por todos sitios.

Gente que se metía en la habitación, gritos, voces, todas tan ruidosas, tan molestas.

Alguien se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el hombro.

— Acabas de matar a uno de mis mejores hombres — la mano estrujó el hombro del muchacho — ¿Cómo me lo vas a pagar?

Rivaille vio unos ojos azules tan fieros y fríos que podrían haberle matado en ese momento.


	4. Movilización

El agua se metía por su garganta y nariz, no podía moverse, tenía una toalla en la cara y estaba tumbado bocabajo.

— Habla

Allí estaba, el gran y más joven sargento de toda Alemania, que algún día será general.

Erwin Smit, con veinticinco años consiguió conquistar cuatro campamentos franceses con solo siete bajas.

Cuando le quitaron la toalla de la cara Levi cogió varias bocadas de aire, la potente luz de la lámpara le cegó y el agua que seguía en su nariz le hizo toser.

—…

Erwin se acercó a él tanto que pudo oír su respiración — ¿Quieres morir?

Levi miró a su interrogador con una mirada desafiante sin articular palabra.

—… desatadle —los alemanes obedecieron — Ven conmigo — aquello no fue una orden para el francés, sino para los guardias que le cogieron de los hombros y le arrastraron.

Le llevaron a un despacho, todo estaba desordenado, sucio y lleno de papeles. Los soldados salieron de la habitación cerrando a su paso la puerta con llave.

Levi miró a todos los lados, sucio, sucio, polvo, comida, sucio, demasiado sucio, aquello no era sano.

— Francés, acércate — Rivaille obedeció con suma cautela. El dedo del enemigo señalaba una enorme lista titulada _''Tué au combat''_, su corazón empezó bombear fuertemente y se paró en seco cuando leyó:

_**Nombre — Muerte**_

_Gunter Shulz — Desmembrado_

_Petra Ral — Ahorcada_

_Erd Gin— Abierto sin órganos_

_Auruo Brossard— Esqueleto roto_

_Levi Rivaille — Apaleado_

— Esto no es verdad…

— Sí que lo es — Smit miraba como el enemigo agarraba la hoja —… lo siento

— El sentimiento no les devuelve a la vida, si es que están muertos

— Joven… tenemos espías en la base enemiga, y créeme, la lista es auténtica

— No, es imposible

— Sé que es duro pe- —Levi empezó a romper el papel en trozos pequeños. Después se levantó y fue a la puerta.

— Abre

— No hasta que me digas las loc-

— ¡ABRE! — Rivaille golpeó la puerta con sus puños. El sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada resonó por la habitación — Una sola voz más y te mato

— Adelante — el francés extendió sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a aquellos ojos cielo — Yo ya estoy muerto

De pronto la puerta chasqueó y se entornó, Levi se preparó para salir.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verle, joven prodigio

En frente de sus ojos, atado de pies y manos, estaba su antiguo general, Pixcis. El alma del muchacho cayó a sus pies.

— General…

— Estás más pálido que de costumbre, se nota que aquí no hay buena comida

— Yo…

— No tienes que decir nada, hiciste lo correcto

— Pero…

— Tú siempre has sido diferente a tú familia ¿no es así, Rivaille?

Un montón de manos se abalanzaron sobre el bajito mientras que gritaban en alemán, Erwin hablaba sin parar mientras se acercaba a él — Levi Rivaille…

Odio

En Smit solo se podía ver odio

Era un odio tan grande que oscurecía sus ojos

* * *

Con un mísero trozo de pan hacía las tres comidas diarias, con un vaso de agua bebía para cinco días, Levi Rivaille estaba encarcelado en las mazmorras de los _cartofen_*.

No sabía por qué lo mantenían allí, pero había algo que no le cuadraba en todo este asunto.

Él nunca había hablado directamente con el general Pixcis, aunque él le conocía, bueno, todo el mundo conocía el nombre de ''Levi Rivaille'' pero muy pocos conocían su físico, la gente se esperaba a un rubio alto con ojos claros y generoso.

Aparte de eso ¿por qué estaba el general Pixcis aquí? No es posible que lo hayan capturado tal a la ligera, él suele estar en la base y cada vez que hay una batalla se va a otro cuartel.

Y luego está lo que vio en la habitación del hospital…

— No entiendo…

— ¿Qué no entiende, señor?

Levi dio un respingo, una niña morena con unas gafas más grandes que su cabeza le miraba desde el otro lado de los barrotes.

— Tú… — el joven se acercó a donde estaba ella — ¿Y los niños?

— Durmiendo, estaban muy cansados

— ¿Los cuidas tú?

— Sí

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque hay que cuidarlos — aquella respuesta impactó al muchacho.

—… ¿cómo te llamas?

— Hanji, ¿y tú?

— Levi

— Que raro

El francés se rio al escuchar aquello — Sí, supongo… Hanji, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— ¿Es muy grande?

— Muy, muy, muy grande

—…vale ¿qué es?

— Si a mí me pasa algo… ¿crees qué podrás cuidar de los niños?

— ¡Claro!

Un gran peso fue retirado de los hombros de Levi — Gracias…

— ¿Vas a morir?

Aquella pregunta rajó el alma del soldado, no podía asociar el terror que implicaban esas palabras con aquellos enormes ojos marrones, tan puros, y esa cara que empezaba a tener rasgos de mujer. ¿Cuánto tendría que haber visto esta niña para preguntar aquello con tanta naturalidad?

—… puede

La chica le miró seria —… ¿y por qué me está pidiendo esto a mí? ¿por qué confía en mí?

— No lo sé — Levi cerró los ojos, estaba desesperado, no quería que los niños sufrieran ningún daño… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué los trataba como si fuera su padre? ¿Y por qué se había encariñado tanto?... tal vez estaba infectado con la locura de la guerra.

— Yo los cuidaré, se lo prometo

— Gracias…

— Me voy, si me ve aquí Erwin me mata — Hanji sonrió al muchacho y se fue.

El tiempo pasaba, había una pequeña ventana casi tocando el techo, si no llegara a ser por ella Levi no podría calcular el tiempo. A las 17:30h un alemán se plantó en frente de su celda.

— Mañana soltar, intercambiar


End file.
